Home Alone
by DeborahSloane
Summary: Daniel is gone leaving Vala home alone. Oneshot. PLEASE Read and Review! Enjoy.


**Author's Note: Hey, I was bored and this is the result. Enjoy! =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own stargate.**

She missed him. Honestly she never thought she would be able to say that about anyone. How could she ever miss someone. All her life had been was lies and deception. How could she ever get close enough to another human being to miss them when they were gone? It was beyond her. Vala shook her head at her thoughts and kicked her legs up onto the coffee table. Daniel had been gone two months. It was eerie at home all alone. She still wasn't one hundred percent comfortable with earth. It was the people she was with that made her comfortable and being alone just brought strange feelings on.

After spending almost the whole two months on base she had been sent home by General Landry himself saying she needed to get off the base. What was he thinking? She wanted to be there when he got back! Vala grabbed the remote and turned it on. On the screen appeared one of the worst possible shows she had ever encountered on earth's television: 'Dancing With the Stars'. Oh, how awful it was.

She flipped channels until she finally just shut off the TV. Nothing good was ever on. Grabbing her favorite movie of the month, 'Confessions of a Shopaholic', she opened the DVD player and put it in. After hitting numerous amounts of buttons she got the image to appear on the screen. However, no sound would play and she spent another twenty minutes trying to figure out how to turn on the sound. By the time it worked she sat back down and somehow landed on the control because everything messed up. Some radio station was playing and the TV screen was back to showing 'Dancing With the Stars'. Vala let out and aggravated grown and slammed the off button before getting up and fleeing to the confines of the kitchen. Most of the things that had been in the fridge before Daniel's departure had gone bad by now and Vala settled for a package of crackers and settled back into the couch throwing a blanket around her. She tried the best she could to get her mind off Daniel but nothing seemed to work. She was sure he had been captured or killed or... something! Why hadn't she gone? She knew the answer. She had been off active duty due to surgery resulting from an encounter with the Ori. 

For the next three days the TV stayed off (only because Vala didn't dare touch the control ever again) and the house only got eerier. One night she wrapped up in as many blankets as she could (because the heater had broken and she had no idea how to fix it, who to call, or what to do. It was the middle of December.) and she tossed back and fourth in bed. Her phone rang but in order to reach it she would have to exit her little cocoon to grab the phone. She let it ring so the answering machine could get it. Before she was able to hear the message she drifted off into a deep sleep.

At least an hour had passed before Vala woke up and sat straight up in bed. Shivering, she pulled the thick blanket around her shoulders. She glanced around. Everything was dark and quiet. She wasn't sure what she should be worrying about. Then she heard a door opened and she froze. What was she going to do? What door was that?

Before she could move or think she heard a deep voice say, "Why on earth does it feel like Antarctica in this house!?"

Scrambling out of bed, flipping on the light and dragging a blanket with her she opened the door and burst into the front room standing infront of a freezing Daniel.

"You're home!!!" She almost screamed throwing herself in his arms and not letting go.

"Yes, I'm home. We tried calling you but you didn't answer!" He exclaimed wrapping his arms around her.

"It was WAY too cold to unwrap myself from the warm bed." She said into his neck.

"It's good to be home." He answered letting her down and re-wrapping the blanket around her shoulders. "And tomorrow we're getting the heating fixed!" He exclaimed.

"Find, but don't EVER leave me home with THAT television EVER again!"

Daniel was slightly confused but just gave his wife an amused smile as she walked sleepily back to bed.

**The End**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that! PLEASE review!  
**


End file.
